I'll Always Be Waiting For You
by Dave the Gay
Summary: I never want you to leave, Sonic, but I try to understand why you're always running.


**_Dedicated_ _to all my friends (and ex-classmates) from school. Maybe I don't know your name, but I miss you too!_**

* * *

"When are you leaving, Sonic?"

Sonic was trying to find a pair of clean socks through a messy pile of dirty ones.

He didn't even remembered that pile. "When the sun rises, buddy."

His little brother, Tails, was standing next to him, with a worried look on his face. "Don't you think it's too early? Also, I still need to help you with those bruises you've got."

Sonic looked down at the scratches and marks he had on his chest, they didn't look too bad, it wasn't like they were going to kill him if he didn't treat them.

"They'll heal themselves, they always do." He said, while getting a fresh pair out of the pile, and putting them on. "Besides, don't you like havin' the house clean, in order and only for you? I bet it must feel awesome for someone your age, showin' responsability and whatnot."

The boy had a frown now. "But Sonic, I feel alone when you're not around."

"Well, you can always hang around Amy, or Cream! I'm sure they'll be happy to bake ya somethin' or cook or make a picnic around here." Their friends were always happy to do something for them, even if they didn't need it. Sometimes Cream and her mother, Vainilla, made desserts and brought them to their house, or Amy would come and do their laundry. It was great to have friends like that.

"It's not the same, Sonic! They are GIRLS!" Sonic could only laugh a little about Tails' statement. "And don't bring Knuckles into this, you know he's always grumpy when we try to invite him over."

"Sorry, Tails, I can't do anything about it, I can't stop running." The speed demon said, while getting on his feet, now with socks and his trademark shoes on.

"You could come back at night-time!" Tails was desperate, and you could hear it in his voice. "To get some sleep, eat dinner! It's not too hard!"

"I don't know, Tails, you have to take care of yourself and I hafta take care of myself, not trying to sound selfish or anything. But, if it makes you feel better, I'm going to try, okay? I'm not going to turn off the communicator thingy you gave me, but promise me you won't call me every five minutes," the hedgehog stretched his hand towards Tails, "deal?"

"But, Sonic, what if the fridge monster ge-"

The hedgehog tapped his feet, giving the impression he was getting impatient. "Deal?"

Tails sighed, defeated. "... I guess we have a deal."

They shook hands, and high-fived.

"Awesome, bro! You know, last time I almost fell off a cliff when you tried to contact me." Sonic said, while scratching his chin, remembering his near-death experience.

Tails rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

* * *

Sonic was doing his stretching exercises outside Tails' house, thinking. Maybe he'll head to Spagonia, maybe Eggmanland (he heard they had new souvenirs), or just Station Square for today, he'll bring something nice for Tails, like he always do.

Soon, the yellow fox was by his side, looking at him with big, bright puppy eyes. "Well, see you tonight?"

The blue one felt a little guilty. "I can't promise anything, buddy, but... I'll try."

Tails gave Sonic a gentle hug, which the hedgehog happily returned. "Good enough for me." The kit said, hugging Sonic a little tigher. "Take care, Sonic! I love you!"

The blue blur chuckled, and ruffled his little brother's fur. "You too, Tails! Love ya too!"

With that, Tails let go of Sonic, but not without knowing that he will always come back. Maybe not when the genius wanted him to, but he'll be forever watching over him.

Sonic gave his buddy a thumbs-up, and sped off to places unknown, feeling proud that he practically raised a cute, little, brave kitsune.  
Feeling proud of his not-so-little brother.

* * *

 **A.N.:** **Please, leave a review if you saw a mistake, if I spelled something wrong, anything. I'm trying to improve my english (because I barely speak it irl), so any help would be appreciated. And if you want to leave a flame, critic, anything, that would be appreciated too, everything helps!**

 **Have a nice day and thanks for reading!  
**

 **Sonic and Tails are property of SEGA.  
**


End file.
